


Here Are Some Essays (And Stuff)

by Finn_the_Human00



Category: school - Fandom
Genre: Homework, Other, School, Tests, answer key, answers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_the_Human00/pseuds/Finn_the_Human00
Summary: Some things for school.





	1. Italian 50 Word Letter

**[Date]**

Caro **[Whoever You Are Writing To]** ,

Salve! Mi chiamo **[Name]**. Io sono di  **[Where you live]**. Di dove sei? Fa **[fresco/cool, fredo/cold, caldo/hot]** e **[l´autunno/its fall, l´inverno/winter, l´estate/summer, la primavera/spring]**. Quando e il tuo compleanno? Il mio compleanno è il **[day;month]**. Io ho **[age]**  anni. Io parlo un poco italiano. Io parlo inglese. Comestai? Sto bene. Sono le ventidue meno dieci.

Buonanotte e arrivederCi,

**[Name]**


	2. Another-Book Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keep in mind this was written in 6th grade

Another

I read a book called “Another” for my quarter 4 blog entry. This book was about a boy named Koichi Sakakibara who transferred into third year, class three, at Yomiyama North Middle school. But this new school has a very eerie rumor about his class, third-year class three. As soon as he sits down, he can sense the fear in his classmates, right off the bat, he knows something is wrong. He gets dangerously close to this one girl, Mei Misaki. Everyone acts like she’s not there, but Koichi can't help but notice the mysterious individual. The more he tries to get to know her, the more creepy his situation this new school starts to get. After a few weeks, chronic, random, yet very violent deaths start to occur.   
Koichi had to be mature day after day when his classmates started dropping like flies. He had to learn how to deal with the constraint death and the children in his class acting like he and Mei were not there. The reason they did this is that they believed that there was a person that had to be ignored. If they were, the deaths would stop. But if you acknowledged that person's existence, the murders would continue.   
One of the most interesting parts of the book was when the first murder occurred. The first girl to go was named Sakuragi. She was running through the hallway because she had recently received a phone call that one of her close relatives had just passed away. Sakuragi was sprinting through the hall to call her parents using the school's phone when she saw Mei and Koichi talking, her face changed from sadness to fear. She turned around and ran down a different set of stairs ten the one Mei and Koichi were blocking. As she ran down those stairs, she fell and the umbrella that she had held in her hand got free from her grasp. The umbrella tumbled ahead of Sakuragi’s falling body. Her end was met with the ferrule of her umbrella piercing her throat as her blood drained onto the hardwood floors. The most mysterious part of this scene is not the fact that she died. It is that she was so horrified to see Mei.  
This was an amazing book and I enjoyed it greatly. However, this book is not for everyone. It is very violent and since it is a manga, the entire thing is drawn out so the pictures are very graphic. But this is the book for gore lovers and if you want a good mystery.

Level: YA


	3. Notes

Most nouns in the singular end in -o, -a, or -e.

 

\-----------------

                        Singular               Plural

Feminine    la                         le

                             L’                         le

Masculine               il                          i

lo                         gli

L’                         gli

 

The feminine forms are used before feminine words, la and l’ for the singular, and le for the plural: la is used before words beginning with a consonant; l’ is used before words beginning with a vowel (a, e, i, o, u) or h;

le is used as the plural for both la and l’:

 

Italian nouns ending in -o are usually masculine

Italian nouns ending in -a are usually feminine

Italian nouns ending in -e can be either masculine or feminine

 

I am

| 

**sono**

| 

_soh-noh_

| 

we are

| 

**siamo**

| 

_see-ah-moh_  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
you are

| 

**sei**

| 

_say_

| 

you are

| 

**siete**

| 

_see-eh-teh_  
  
he/she/it is

| 

**è**

| 

_eh_

| 

they are

| 

**sono**

| 

_Soh-noh_  
  
 

The  **greatest common factor** ( **GCF** or GCD or HCF) of a set of whole numbers is the largest positive integer that divides evenly into all numbers with zero remainder. For example, for the set of numbers 18, 30 and 42 the  **GCF** = 6

\-----------

The  **artery** walls consist of three layers: Tunica Adventitia: This is the strong outer covering of  **arteries** and veins which consists of connective tissues, collagen and elastic fibres. Tunica Media: This is the middle layer and consists of smooth muscle and elastic fibres.

blood pressure

  1. the pressure of the blood in the circulatory system, often measured for diagnosis since it is closely related to the force and rate of the heartbeat and the diameter and elasticity of the arterial walls




	4. Pro Gay Marriage Essay

Gay marriage is a topic that has been spoken about nonstop ever since the government discussed legalizing it in all 50 states. In fact, people are still highly against, it even if it has nothing to do with their own marriage and rights. However, gay marriage has finally been legalized across all of America. As ex-president Obama once stated, “Gay marriage is a constitutional right [and] a victory for America.[ ]Our nation was founded on a bedrock principle that we are all created equal. The project of each generation is to bridge the meaning of those founding words with the realities of changing times". Because of how controversial this topic has become, everyone had an opinion on the matter. Both major political parties (democrats and republicans) had an extreme opinion, and finally, on June 26th, 2015, the Supreme Court announced that on a 5-4 decision, same-sex marriage would be legalized. The entire world, with an exception of some people, seemed to rejoice. People all over said that they honestly thought it would take longer and that they were so proud to say that they were the generation in which gay marriage was legalized.

 

The reason that gay marriage took so long to legalize is that bigots felt that it was unfair for same-sex couples to have the same rights as them. A common argument that I hear is that it is okay for two people of the same gender or sex to love each other, however, they can't get married, But don't worry, there’s a perfectly logical explanation for this; if the children view two men holding hands in public is too gay for them to comprehend, and it might turn their own children gay, which is such a problem nowadays since it has become such a “trend”. So imagine what will happen if “the gays” start to get married! Even though it won't kill anyone, it would still be disgusting, a sin, a horrible thing for anyone to do  _ ever _ .

It is already difficult to come out as queer or falling underneath the queer umbrella, not because you yourself think that it’s a metaphorical crime, but because you know that others around you are opposed to your sexuality. Sometimes people actually have to act like they are someone whom they aren't, just for safety reasons. People have gotten [beaten to death ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_violence_against_LGBT_people_in_the_United_States)just because of their orientation or what they identify as[.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_violence_against_LGBT_people_in_the_United_States)

And another thing that I feel should be talked about. Suicide is the leading cause of death for those in the LGBT+ community. Trans* individuals have average lifespans for  30–32 years.  People don't live and see their entire life unfold before them because of the oppression and depression that this world makes the community deal with, they deal with it until they feel that ending their own life is the only option they have.

 

There were many courts that tried to settle the case before SCOTUS finally legalized gay marriage, but Obergefell v. Hodges was the court that had the final word on the decision. It was a 5–4 decision that the fundamental right to marry is guaranteed to same-sex couples by both the Due Process Clause and the Equal Protection Clause of the Fourteenth Amendment to the United States Constitution.

 

Most of the people who were involved in the case were supportive of same-sex marriage because "Love is love is love is love is love is love is love is love, cannot be killed or swept aside.” - Lin Manuel Miranda. Most same-sex couples that were unable to get married argued that no one voted on heterosexual marriage and that there is no such thing as “gay marriage”, just marriage and no one, not even the government has the right to tell someone and grant them permission if they can or can't get married. However, the less popular opinion is that  same-sex marriage is harmful and must be opposed. A lot of people believe that gay marriage is not marriage, because “calling something marriage does not make it marriage. Marriage has always been a covenant between a man and a woman which is by its nature ordered toward the procreation and education of children and the unity and wellbeing of the spouses.” and will actually harm a child to not be exposed to both gender roles in the household. Without heterosexual marriage, there can't be any children made, and this is the only reason why two individuals get married: to bring a child into the world. But what about unfertile females or heterosexual couples that don't want to have a child? Are they abominations? Are they defying god? Should they not be able to get married?

  
After the supreme court had legalized the equality of rights for same-sex couples, it had made an impact on the public's view, and will definitely help in the future. I know that so many people that I know, such as friends, classmates, family members, and family friends have been affected by this law for the better. Now, no matter what state I decide to live in, I won't have to worry that I won't be able to marry someone because of my/their gender identity/sex. Let’s say that I wanted to move to  New Hampshire before the law was passed, and met someone (, who happened to be the same sex as I,) and we fell in love, we couldn't get married there. Another way that many people have been affected is that people have now felt more comfortable to come out as any part of the LGBTQ+ community. It’s still a scary thing, but at least knowing that same-sex marriage is legal has some positive effect on people's attitude. This is why I believe that same-sex marriage is important and has made a big step forward into being able to say that America was  _ truly _ built on a foundation of pure freedom.


	5. Manifest Destiny

One of the most well-known country's notoriously known for many things in the world, such as freedom, fortune, and power is also known to have been through many changes that make it what it is today. These changes can be anything from their revolution against Great Britain to modern day America. There would be noticeable differences today if some of those changes had not happened. America has changed drastically and still continues to develop, however, there is one dramatic adaptation that definitely would have the biggest impact on American culture. A term first coined in the 1840s, "Manifest Destiny" helped mold America into the country that it is today. Without those five sectors that we had gotten a hold of, we’d still be a tiny set of colonies lined up against the east coast. The idea of Manifest destiny is very controversial, but either way, it would have made the current American’s life more difficult if we hadn’t collected all of that land.

 

One way that this phrase can be interpreted is “obvious fate,” as the settlers believed that God had sent them on a mission, which is how they justified stealing all of the land surrounding them, even though they had also used treaties and settlements to obtain this land. A New York newspaper editor named John O’Sullivan had first brought this phrase into play in 1845, saying that it was America’s “manifest destiny to overly spread and to possess the [entire] continent”. In the 1800’s, “manifest destiny” was interpreted in many different forms, but the most well-known of them all would have to be John Gast’s ‘American Progress’ which was painted in 1872. Now, in a lot of ways, what the American people did to gather and could be considered barbaric; however, they did buy land from other civilizations and I think that is just because they didn't kill or steal to get land that had been owned by someone else.

  
  


‘American Progress’ portrays an angel like figure placing poles with string as she passes by. It also shows more technological inventions behind her, and the more primitive ones in front of her, as if to symbolize her bringing, or encouraging this newer technology to the rest of the land. The other groups, who are seemingly fleeing for their lives, as if the only way for them to be safe is to run as the others bring their wagons and their light sky as if everything is supposed to be better, however, in reality, it is only better for the Americans because they are the only one who can possibly be benefited by this act. I feel that John Gast believed manifest destiny was a great thing because he’d portrayed manifest destiny as a beautiful angel, and angels represent innocence and perfection. And along with her is light, and rounded hills, and bridges and wagons and all of this progress to push out the “negatives” such as the native Americans, the bear, the wildlife, the darkness, the charred grass, and the jagged mountains.

  
The ideas behind Manifest Destiny played an important role in the development of the United States by allowing the territorial expansion of the 1800s. Even though some of the methods were cruel, others were quite  [ pacifistic ](https://www.google.com/search?num=20&safe=strict&rlz=1CAACAT_enUS739US739&q=pacifistic&oq=pacifistic&gs_l=serp.3..0j0i10k1j0i20k1j0j0i10k1l6.78131.78131.0.78779.1.1.0.0.0.0.119.119.0j1.1.0....0...1.1.64.serp..0.1.117.8f-QVRS81-Y) . If it wasn’t for manifest destiny, we wouldn’t have all 50 states and our lives would be changed. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Alfred Hitchcock has a very distinct directing style and is masterful at building **_suspense_** **.  Suspense** is  the intense feeling that an audience goes through while waiting for the outcome of certain events; it leaves the reader holding their breath and/or waiting for/wanting more  
  
---  
  
 

  1. **Question:** Like _Dial ‘M’ for Murder_ virtually the entire film _Rear Window_ takes place virtually in a single setting: Jefferies’s apartment.   How does this single location contribute to or help create suspense in the film?Explain, using specific details and/or examples.



* * *

In both _Dial ’M’ for Murder_ and _Rear Window,_ the films were taken place in only one room. This definitely helped to contribute to the suspense. One example is in _Rear Window_ when our main character, Jeffries, was unable to leave his own home because he had broken a leg. This creates so much suspense for us as viewers because you knew that when Lars Thorwald was going to try and harm our main character, you understood that there was no way for him to hide or escape his room because of his broken leg.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Have a Dream: The Speech as Literature**

By Rick Rofman

 

Directions :  Conduct a  [ close read ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AomswqUNtTCeoe8IwubxyIG0M9iNnlwfhoNflSC0y4E/edit#) of the article.  As you read, identify the gist in the column provided.

 

**ARTICLE**

| 

**GIST**  
  
---|---  
  
Although the Reverend Martin Luther King’s speech “I Have a Dream” was born out of the civil rights movement its inspiration was literature.  Teachers of literature and rhetoric might want to reexamine King’s speech now that January 15, Dr. King’s birthday, has been declared a holiday.  “I Have a Dream” is full of literary devices, such as metaphors, repetition, and contrasts of opposite ideas and images.  Like Lincoln’s Gettysburg Address and Kennedy’s Inaugural Address, Martin Luther King’s famous speech, which took place one hundred years after the Emancipation Proclamation, is an ideal way to introduce students to some of the concepts of literature and poetic diction while using a nonfiction prose model.

  


The basic idea of King’s speech is that while the **Emancipation** Proclamation giving the Negro freedom was signed by Lincoln in 1863, one hundred years later (King’s speech as delivered in August 1963) the Negro still is not free.  King deplores this situation and gives an impassioned plea for change.  That is all there is to the speech.  And yet the document is twenty-seven paragraphs long!  The reason the speech is so long is that it is a magnificent example of style.  What is important is not so much _what_ King says as _how_ he says it.

  


The metaphors and other literary devices are in virtually every paragraph.  Even the very first paragraph is rich in poetic technique.  The speech begins with a variation of Lincoln’s Gettysburg Address, as King says, “Five **score** years ago, a great American, in whose symbolic shadow we stand, signed the **Emancipation** Proclamation.”  The great American is, of course, Abraham Lincoln.  We know this not only because Lincoln signed the Emancipation Proclamation but because the speech is being given literally in the shadow of the Lincoln memorial during the March on Washington in 1963.  So King chose to give his speech some of the dignity of Lincoln’s by starting with the phrase “five score years ago,” a variation on Lincoln’s “four score and seven.”  But King does more than merely mimic Lincoln.  He goes on to create a simile, referring to this momentous decree of Lincoln’s as a “great beacon light of hope.”  He then intensifies the horror of slavery by talking of Negro slaves “who have been seared in the flames of withering injustice.”  Finally, he builds on the image of a beacon light by comparing it with “joyous daybreak” that ended the “long night of captivity.”  The words daybreak and long night are opposite ideas, and the word joyous contrasts with the horror of captivity.  The poetry in the first paragraph of King’s speech is almost as intricate as one of Alexander Pope’s heroic couplets.  I have often spent upwards of five minutes of class time on just these first five lines of “I Have a Dream.”

  
  
  
  


The second paragraph continues the use of metaphors.  King tells that “the life of the Negro is still sadly crippled by the manacles of segregation and the chains of discrimination” and that one hundred years later the Negro lives on a “lonely island of poverty” in the midst of a “vast ocean of material prosperity.”  But the second paragraph also introduces the device of repetition, a device that King uses many times in his address.  King uses the phrase “one hundred years later” four times, and King is to use repetition throughout his speech, not only in the famous cadence “I have a dream that one day…”, but also in phrases such as “Now is the time” and “Let freedom ring.”

  
  


The next portion of the poetic speech presents an “extended metaphor,” a comparison that is carried through all of one paragraph and half of another.  King says “In a sense we have come to our Nation’s Capital to cash a check,” and then follows this with several sentences that utilize the vocabulary of money, currency, and banking.  In class, I generally read the passage aloud emphasizing with my voice the phrases that I feel the students should underline.  These include such phrases as “promissory note,” “every American was to fall heir,” “honoring this sacred obligation,” “given the Negro people a bad check,” “insufficient funds,” “bank of justice bankrupt,” “great vaults of opportunity,” “given us upon demand,” “the riches of freedom,” and “the security of justice.”    The point is that King uses an extended metaphor based on money images to dramatize the idea that America has failed her citizens of color.  Students who might be unimpressed by King’s use of examples of figurative language up to now cannot fail to be impressed by this continuing effort at presenting an idea through unified imagery.

  
  


And King points out the “fierce urgency of _now”_ as he tells his listeners that this is no time to engage in the luxury of cooling off or take the “tranquilizing drug of gradualism.”  In another piece, his magnificent “Letter from Birmingham Jail,” King tells his audience at length why the Negro can no longer wait, but here he simply uses the marvelous phrase “tranquilizing drug of gradualism.”  In stressing the “fierce urgency of _now_ ” King uses the phrase “ _Now_ is the time” four times in succession, just as he did with “one hundred years later” earlier in his speech.  Again, however, King uses multiple poetic devices.  In addition to his repetition of “now,” he uses metaphors again as he states “ _Now_ is the time to rise from the dark and desolate valley of segregation to the sunlit path of racial justice” and “ _Now_ is the time to lift our nation from the quicksands of racial injustice to the solid rock of brotherhood.” As before, his metaphors feature contrasting images.  The “sunlit path of racial justice” and the “quicksands of racial injustice” are placed against “the solid rock of brotherhood.”  Not only do these ideas contrast, but there is also a rising action to the imagery, as we rise from the dark valley to the sunlit path and as we lift our nation from the quicksands to the solid rock.

  
  
  


The next paragraph is equally rich in figurative language and contrasting imagery.  King warns that “this sweltering summer of the Negro’s legitimate discontent will not pass until there is an invigorating autumn of freedom and equality.”  The reference to the summer of discontent is a parody on the Shakespearean phrase “winter of discontent,” which was also the title of a then current John Steinbeck novel.  The “sweltering” summer is sweltering both in terms of being intensely hot and humid and in terms of the dynamism of the Negro movement for civil rights.  Likewise, the “invigorating autumn” is both a time of relief from the heat of summer and a chance for a new beginning for the Negro.  As King says in the next sentence “1963 is not an end but a beginning.”  Then King becomes intensely serious as he leaves his metaphors for the moment and says in perfectly straightforward language, “Those who hope that the Negro needed to blow off steam and will now be content will have a rude awakening if the nation returns to business as usual.  There will be neither rest nor tranquility in America until the Negro is granted his citizenship rights.”  But he soon returns to figurative language as he warns that the “whirlwinds of revolt will continue to shake the foundation of our nation until the bright day of justice emerges.”

  
  


In the next section King introduces the idea of nonviolent protest as he entreats, “Let us not seek to satisfy our thirst for freedom by drinking from the cup of bitterness and hatred.”  But as he is cautious that Negros should not allow their “creative protest to degenerate into physical violence,” he uses another interesting metaphoric technique, one that he has used before in this speech though we have not noted it up to now.  There are many metaphors based on the imagery of water in “I Have a Dream.”  It is almost as if water represents the purity and the goodness of the Negro cause.  In this section there is a reference to “our thirst for freedom,” but water has been prominent throughout the speech.  The mention of the “great beacon light of hope” in the first paragraph signifies water because a beacon light is seen while at sea but approaching land.  Similarly, the reference to the Negro living “on a lonely island of poverty in the midst of a vast ocean of prosperity” calls to mind the image of water.  It may be stretching the point, but the movement from the “quicksand of racial injustice to the solid rock of brotherhood” is akin to going from wet land to dry land.  Farther along in the article, when King tells of conditions under which “we can never be satisfied,” he includes “until justice rolls down like waters and righteousness like a mighty stream.”  There is another reference to  water later on in the speech when King says that he has a dream that “one day even the state of Mississippi, a desert state sweltering with the heat of injustice and oppression will be transformed into an oasis of freedom and justice.”  Finally, there is the reference to the governor of Alabama, whose “lips are presently dripping with the words of interposition and nullification.”  These references to water or symbols of water are just as noteworthy as the many contrasting images and references to rising action.

  
  
  


The section of the speech where King tells why the Negro can never be satisfied until certain fundamental changes are made is not stated in metaphoric terms, but rather in very straightforward language, but is quite effective.  Again, the reader is referred to King’s “Letter from Birmingham Jail” for a more complete discussion of the wrongs that been perpetrated on the Negro, but the reasons given here are quite strong nonetheless.

  
  


But King soon returns to his rhythmic cadence and poetic diction as he urges “Go back to Mississippi, go back to Alabama, go back…go back to the slums and ghettos of our modern cities knowing that somehow this situation can and will be changed.”  He concludes this section by making an oblique reference to rising action, as he entreats, “Let us not wallow in the valley of despair.”

  


The section that follows is, of course, the best known of the entire speech.  It is where King chants, “I have a dream” and recounts several examples of his dream of freedom and brotherhood and equality for all.  Once again, King uses repetition, as he introduces each of his dreams with “I have a dream that one day…” and every so often punctuates his song with the simple statement, “I have a dream today.”  It is in this section that we find hope that the sweltering desert state of Mississippi will be transformed into and oasis of freedom and justice and that the state of Alabama, “whose governor’s lips are presently dripping with the interposition and nullification,” will be transformed into a situation where, “little black boys and little black girls will be able to join hands with little white boys and little white girls and walk together as sisters and brothers.”

  


As King moves toward the conclusion of his speech, he says that with faith in his dreams “we will be able to transform the jangling discords of our nation into a beautiful symphony of brotherhood.”  Again we have metaphors that contrast, this time in the realm of music.  Having made reference to music, King then chants the words of “My country ‘tis of thee” and concludes with the phrase “Let freedom ring.”  From this point he moves into another chant, as he lets freedom ring from the mountaintops.  Starting each line with the phrase “Let freedom ring,” he refers, in sequence, to the prodigious hilltops of New Hampshire, the mighty mountains of New York, the heightening Alleghenies of Pennsylvania, the snowcapped Rockies of Colorado, the curvaceous peaks of California, Stone Mountain of Georgia, Lookout Mountain of Tennessee, from every hill and mole hill in Mississippi, and from every mountainside.  The series of mountains, with the mountains of the Northeast and West contrasted with those of the South is, of course, a poetic technique, and a very interesting one.

  


A final poetic technique is the contrasting of black men and white men, Jews and Gentiles, Protestants and Catholics where King talks of all God’s children joining hands and singing “Free at last! Free at last! Thank God almighty, we are free at last!”

  
  


While the “I Have a Dream” speech will always be remembered as the keynote address of the civil rights movement, it should not be overlooked as a work of literature.  Every politician, to be sure, strives for at least one or two rhetorical devices in his speeches, but Martin Luther King, Jr. wrote a speech packed with literary techniques and rhetorical devices.  While the new January 15 holiday may be an excuse to introduce King’s writings into curriculum, no excuse is needed.  “I Have a Dream” holds its own as a work of literature.

| 

Teachers find that mlk's speech is an amazing piece of literature

  
  
  


It has much literary devices

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Basically mlk is like “Yo, we need freedom. Even though we aren't slaves things are still v unfair for us”

  
  


The way king says it makes it impactful

  
  
  


Each paragraph has it's own literary device

  
  
  
  
  


King was inspired by abe lincoln to he referenced him a lot

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He says that poc still have to deal with poverty, discrimin8ion and segrag8ion

  
  
  


And now is the time to do something abt. It

  
  
  


Metaphor

  
  
  
  
  
  


He would make references to banks a lot

  
  
  
  
  


He impressed people with his imagination a lot

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


He can't help but g trees fall  

  
  
  
  
 


	8. More science notes

cells have a sophisticated and flexible barrier, the plasma membrane, and a wide array of strategies for transporting molecules in and out.

 

plasma membrane:

-has about the consistency of...salad oil

-defines the borders of the cell, but also allows the cell to interact with its environment in a controlled way

-has lipids, which make a semi-permeable barrier between the cell and its environment

 

  * A **phospholipid** is a lipid made of glycerol, two fatty acid tails, and a phosphate-linked head group. Biological membranes usually involve two layers of phospholipids with their tails pointing inward, an arrangement called a **phospholipid bilayer**.
  * **Cholesterol** , another lipid composed of four fused carbon rings, is found alongside phospholipids in the core of the membrane.
  * Membrane proteins may extend partway into the plasma membrane, cross the membrane entirely, or be loosely attached to its inside or outside face.
  * Carbohydrate groups are present only on the outer surface of the plasma membrane and are attached to proteins, forming **glycoproteins** , or lipids, forming **glycolipids**



**Hydrophilic** “water-loving” - Stays on the outside and stays near the watery fluids

**Hydrophobic** “water-fearing” - Is on the inside and veers away from liquids

Osmosis of water from an area of lower to an area of higher solute concentration across a semipermeable membrane.

Non polar Liquid =

Proteins tend to fold, and to associate with membranes and other parts of the cell, in ways that minimize the overall energy of the system. Energy is minimized when:

  * The hydrophilic parts (polar or charged) parts of a protein interact with water and other hydrophilic molecules
  * The hydrophobic (nonpolar) parts of a protein interact with the core of the membrane or with other hydrophobic molecules



 


	9. 50 Word Italian - Il Mio Amico Ideale

Il Mio Amico Ideale

 

Si chiama Callum. Lui ha quattordici anni, Io ho questo amico. Lui piace dormire. Lui è alto, bello, bruno, carino, ragazzo, snello e giovane. Lui è gli occhi verdi. Lui é atletico, allegro, contento, coraggioso, divertente, emozionato, generoso, gentile, intelligente, artistico, buono, interessante, dinamico, forte pigro. Lui abito ha Massachusetts.

 

Questo il mio amico ideale!


	10. English definitions

  1. A word that classmates often use to describe Charlie Brown, is **meek** ; his shy approach when talking to other people or the fact that he consciously making an effort not to draw attention to himself is the reason why the word associates with him so much.  
  

  2. Jenny and Akilayah are the first two people to say that they have an **intolerant** attitude towards bullying; the fact that any person in their right mind would actually stand behind the hateful act is beyond them, for they  do not stand for it.  
  

  3. Max looked **appalled** , to say the least; the way his tiny face came together to make that disgusted, but also petrified expression was a dead give away of his true emotions, despite him trying to act tough the entire night.  
  

  4. Pidge wouldn't have considered herself to be **naïve** before she joined the paladins of Voltron; but after what seemed like an eternity of training and battle, she soon realized how  sheltered she was, and how difficult being on the front lines of battle.  
  

  5. Murdoc's tough attitude would often cause 2D to feel **intimidated** ; this would cause him to shy away in fear.




	11. Book reveiw

 

**Funny**

_Cute_

Relatable

Thought-Provoking

_**Beautiful**_  
  
---


End file.
